


Where My Demons Hide

by MistressTitania



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Dawn Summers, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Xander Harris, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish is made. A wish is granted. The Avengers will never be the same. It causes headaches but really it is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Marvel. I am making no money off this story. I just wanted fun blending worlds.
> 
> I wanted a Clint/Xander fic. I couldn't find one so I decided to write it. I am of the belief that there is never enough BtVS/Avengers fics. Also I adore Agent Coulson and so that ship will probably be come Clint/Xander/Phil.
> 
> Not Beta'd. But I'm open if anyone would like too.

Prologue

The new HQ for the International Council To Assist In The Slaying of Evil was bustling with people. Eventually they would change their name again after voting that Andrew was no longer allowed to file legal paperwork. Many of the visitors had to share a room and living area. Those that survived the battle of Sunnydale got special privileges and an area of the house. That did not mean it was any quieter or that less fighting happened there.

Xander Harris had adapted well to only having a single eye over the last several years. His fighting skills in many ways were better than ever. He tried explaining that it was the last year and half spent in Africa. That it was a lot like learning a new language through emersion. Nobody really believed that was the only reason but it was the only reason he would give. And yet still, Willow and Buffy only saw the untrained boy he had been in high school. This had caused increased fighting over the last month since Xander returned from Africa. They also didn't seem to understand part of the change came from moving past his grief of losing Anya.

"Xander, you are the normal one. I can't have you getting hurt. Please, take the desk job that Giles offered you. Or even the foster parent job for the young slayers," pressed Willow.

"Or go to school and do something safe. I can't lose you, Xander. Please, I don't want you to lose another eye," growled Buffy.

Xander hid the flinch her words caused with years of practice.

"Leave Xander alone! Go eat chocolate or something!" The voice came from a nearby couch where Andrew was watching The Avengers movie for the hundredth time, no exaggeration. "He is a great fighter."

"He is only human, Andrew! It is dangerous."

"So was Agent Coulson and he was BAMF before they movie faked his death."

"Andrew, accept they killed his character off for a reason."

"NO! I refused to accept Agent Coulson is dead since they showed neither a body nor a tombstone."

"It is a movie! Can we get back to talking about the reality of Xander taking a less dangerous job," yelled Willow.

"Maybe you would think different if Xander was a SHIELD agent. I bet Agent Coulson would treat him better that Giles or you. I wish Xander could know just go work for Agent Coulson as his assistant handler of the Avengers Initiative," spoke a quiet voice of one of the baby slayer, Andrea, who loved comics as much as Andrew and Xander. They were her favorite people and she didn't take kindly to anyone being mean to them.

"Wish granted!" giggled a male voice before a bright light filled the room. "You had your chance, Red Witch. You fail."

When the light faded the only thing left of Xander was his eye patch and a stake he was holding. Willow was trying to figure out why the voice of the wish demon sounded so familiar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wish demon nodded to his boss. "It is done."

"I can't believe I ever agreed to give you one chance to make any wish true for someone. And I also can't believe that was what you granted. You realize that didn't make him any safer?"

"He never wanted to be safer. And I think this will give him a much better shot at being happy then anything that his home world could have provided for him. He also did love his comics. And I know he still does even if he hides it more now."

"Fine. Get back to work."

"It isn't really work when I get to spend my days punishing bad parents."

"Fuck off."

"Right away, Boss."

The head demon wished that antacids worked for him. At least this would make a bit of a dent in the effectiveness of the Slayer and the Red Witch for awhile. He hoped his own boss would be satisfied with that excuse. And he hoped the Key never tapped into her true pontenial and killed them all when she found out.


	2. Chapeter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Marvel. I am making no money off this fic.

Xander knew as soon as the words 'I wish' had been spoken that it would be granted. He didn't know why exactly but he knew it would be. Landing on his feet taking stock of what he was sent with before even taking in his surroundings. Xander was only mildly surprised to find he was wearing his battle gear, fully armed including his favorite axe strapped to his back. Putting aside to figure out later he focused now on assessing his current location and situation. Again he was only mildly surprised to find he was clearly on the Helicarrier. If Xander didn't know better he would think he was actually just on the movie set but wishes like that one didn't work in such a manner. He did wonder if this world had shrimp on top of having superheroes.

Moving to look around the corner Xander blinked rapidly as he saw Thor in class cage yelling at Loki. He also blinked again when he figured out he had two working eyes. Huh. It was a good thing really that he watched the movie so many times with Andrew. Taking the timing of placement and weapons Xander decided that was full permission to try to prevent some of the badness that happens. He mentally thanked the wish granter.

Loki was about to press the button to release Thor's cage when Agent Coulson appeared holding a very large gun.

"I don't know what this does but I am eager to find out. Step away, Loki."

Xander ran and tackled Coulson before Loki could inflict damage but causing the large weapon to go flying away. The other three men were shocked at the new fighter. He was clearly not an agent and that left the question what he was doing on the Helicarrier.

"Stay down for a moment, Agent Coulson." Xander felt slightly bad about messing up the man's suit but quickly got to his feet.

Loki paused before attacking. This was not someone he had information on and he loathed not having proper information. Funny enough, Agent Coulson was also annoyed that he narrowly missed dying and losing his grip on the experimental weapon. Thor even through the glass could feel magic, darkness and more from this strange man who saved Son of Coul.

"Dishonorable cow!" growled Xander in Old Norse. It was one of the few terms he learned from Anya. Xander's dark brown eyes flashed green for a moment, there was an almost subaudible growl when he spoke. "Stabbing another warrior in the back is a new low for you, Loki. Leave now but we will meet soon on the battlefield and you will lose. Unless you wish to surrender now."

Loki started to move towards the button again but paused at hearing the old language from a human. He was angry and frustrated. But deep down he was also scared. There was a part of Loki that wanted to surrender right away. There was something about this human that made him want to expose his neck in submission. Loki's eyes flashed a brighter blue making his thoughts focused on destroying Thor and ruling the Earth again.

"This is not over, human. It will end with your death. I will win." Loki vanished.

"Alexander Harris, the Slayer's White Knight?" spoke a calm Agent Coulson standing and straightening his suit. He moved slowly keeping an eye on the man while pressing button to release Thor from the cage.

"You know this warrior, Son of Coul?" Thor clapped Xander on the shoulder. "Brave human thank you for the assistance in saving Son of Coul. I am most grieved over my brother's actions and what they could have cost us."

Xander's bit his lip for a moment then nodded. "Please call me Xander. I will explain more once we have stopped the alien army trying to invade the Earth. But right now I need you to take me to Hawkeye so I can help him."

"Agent Barton was compromised," the pain was clear in Coulson's voice.

"Widow just brought him back. They need you in medical," growled Director Fury from the doorway. Never would he admit how terrified he had been when word got to him what Phil had pulled, running off to face Loki alone. There were not many people who knew that Phil was the closest thing Fury had left to any family. They had been best friends for years. It was because of this friendship Fury quickly placed who the stranger that saved Phil's life was. "I want details soon, Harris. But right now I have to deal with an invasion. For now I am making you a temporary asset assigned to Agent Coulson," turning making a dramatic exist with his coat flaring behind him the Director stomped off to deal with the idiots on the World Council.

Thor stayed quiet and just followed as the other men quickly ran to medical. There was much he did not understand about Midgard. He was also heavily concerned about his new teammates.

"TV show? Comic? Movie? Book?" asked Xander.

"Originally a movie, later a TV show and then comics. Us?"

"Comics and then movie."

"How?"

"Wish granted for a young slayer."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. You would have died just now. Besides who wouldn't want to meet Captain America? I am sure the man who watched him sleep understands that," smirked Xander.

Agent Coulson blushed for a very brief moment. The door to medical opened causing their focus to shift to Agent Clint Barton who strapped to bed looking terrified while Natasha was threatening to kill one of the medics in Russian.

"Widow, step down. Doctor Peters, that will be all. Leave." Coulson quickly took control of the situation. He knew the man had hated Clint before the attack and he was sure that would not have helped matters. The man looked ready to argue for a moment before he lost all his coloring and fled the room. He almost ran over Thor in his haste. Coulson had a feeling Xander must have done something given that Natasha was smirking with glee."Thor can you please stand outside and make sure that nobody enters. I am sure that Captain America and Iron Man will be with you soon."

Thor nodded stepping out to allow the door to shut.

"Sir, I am sorry. I am very glad you are alright." It hurt to hear Barton sounded so close to broken.

"No, bad Hawkeye. This was not your fault. It was not in your control. Take it from someone who has been there." Xander moved around Coulson allowing Clint to see for the first time. The man strapped to the bed felt his eyes widen in shock. Natasha stayed silent knowing that information would arrive soon on how this man came to be here. She would thank him for saving her handler later. Fury had contacted her over the comms. Xander slipped a necklace over Clint's head. "We will need you in this war. That will prevent Loki from ever controlling you again. Now will you fight with the Avengers? Eyes up high are going to be important."

Clint stared at the man. Clearly this was not someone who looked like an older Xander Harris but was the real thing. Given that Captain America and Thor were walking around on the Helicarrier this was really not that strange. Shifting his eyes to Coulson who gave a small nod in return. Taking a deep breath Clint quickly pushed all the trauma and pain into a box to be dealt with the world was no longer in danger. Then he gave a bright grin that didn't reach his eyes but he was trying. "I would love nothing more that to put an arrow into a certain God's eye."

"Good, I am sure he could rock a green eye patch nicely. Maybe we could even bedazzle a pink one for him to wear in whatever Asgard jail he is sent too. Any moment Captain America and Iron Man should be knocking on the door to tell us they figured out where Loki's base for opening the portal is."

"Should you be telling us anything in relation to the future?"

"Dude, I'm not the Doctor or Spock. But no worries, I won't tell anyone that you are going to get knocked up with Tony Stark's kid. I will say I am sure any Barton-Stark babies will be adorable."

"Of course any kid of mine would be adorable," Clint snorted as Natasha leaned over to release his hands.

"Agent Coulson, I am fully trained and will be assisting in this battle."

"Good. Because Stark did just figure out that Loki is using his Tower. He is not happy."

"Then he can pick up Doctor Banner since we will need to take a jet."

Just then the door opened as Steve stuck his head.

"We need to go now according to Mr. Stark." He blinked at the new man who had a large axe strapped to his back. "Uh, hello."

"Agent Agent, glad you aren't dead. Assassin Twins, glad you are a deadly duo again." greeted Stark pushing past Steve. He paused spotting Xander. JARVIS had been piping up in his ear all the developments on the Helicarrier. "Thanks for saving Agent. Pepper would have been sad. And it is bad for the company stocks when she is sad."

Steve looked annoyed at Stark's words but Xander knew eventually that would work well.

"You are welcome, Tony. You can pay me back with free housing since I am stuck here and I don't want live at SHIELD HQ. I can also tell you where to find your science buddy, Banner. We need him for this invasion."

"Deal. " This was going to be a very interesting world if things kept spinning. And Tony planned to do his best to keep it doing so.

"Stark, retrieve Banner. Thor, go with him in case you run into trouble. Harris, Hawkeye, Widow and Captain America follow me to a jet." Agent Coulson passed extra comm units to Thor and Xander.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group took off to go and try to save the world. Things were moving quickly but Xander was used to fast pace world in peril situations. The other Avengers had so many questions but they knew now was not the time. Captain America was very puzzled by the new edition of this Harris man. It seemed everyone knew who he was but they also seemed to have a hard time believing he was real, much like Thor.

Less than a minute from the tower they saw Stark get thrown out a window without his suit. Everyone but Xander tensed. It was also when the portal started to build power. They started breathing again when Stark appeared in a new Iron Man suit.

"Well, fuck me. No wonder you didn't want to come home, Boytoy. You found an awesome party!"

"I already told you that time runs differently here! He only has been here less than an hour to him and not the six months for us!"

Everyone in the jet whipped around hearing two female voices from the back of the plane.

"DAWN?! FAITH?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to suggestions for other pairings, either slash or het.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided on all the ships yet. I am open to suggestions, het or slash.


End file.
